Mutual
by Esmooria
Summary: CU. ONESHOT. When Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo again, Inuyasha's reaction takes her by surprise, and it makes a world of difference.


**Author's Note:** Okay, so wow...I posted two things in one day! Haha. Anyway, this is just a quick Oneshot that I got inspired to write just before I go to sleep. I wanted to create a lot of parallels, so...this does just that (I hope, anyway).

So, please...read and **review**! I love reviews, I reply to every one!

**Word Count:** 760

**

* * *

**

**Mutual**

_Hurt. Betrayal. Insecurity._

He could see it all in her eyes—he could smell it in her scent. And the sad thing was…this wasn't the first time. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes before she turned and ran, and Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

"Will you go after her?" Kikyo's voice was not laced with accusation—but, rather, understanding—which was not something he expected. She really had changed since she was first brought back to life. And he could see acceptance in her eyes, as well: she knew he _would_ go after Kagome.

"Kikyo…I'm sorry." She only gave the barest hints of a nod as an answer, and Inuyasha shot off in Kagome's direction. He hadn't been doing anything wrong—they had only been talking. But he hadn't told Kagome…and that was enough. He understood that. It hurt her more when they met in secret, but he hadn't meant to treat it as a secret—he'd merely acted on impulse, as he always did whenever he caught Kikyo's scent.

* * *

_Confusion. Struggle. Worry._

She could see it all in his eyes—she could see it in the way his hand reached out to her before she turned. But this happened far too often—and she couldn't stay. She didn't want an explanation, or even an apology. She just wanted him to follow her.

_Will he come after me?_ She didn't know the answer. Part of her felt like he would, but the other imagined him turning to Kikyo and acting as if nothing had ever happened. But something had changed between the two versions of the same soul; they had an understanding of one another. But what did that mean? They both sought the same thing, they both loved the same man—and they both wanted his happiness.

_I shouldn't be getting upset like this every time it happens._ She loved him…but she was being selfish. If it was really Kikyo he wanted to be with, shouldn't she be happy with that? Be happy for them? She hadn't meant to start crying and run off—she just couldn't help it. Every time she caught the two of them meeting together, when she wasn't expecting it, this is what happened. But she wasn't going to be angry with him…not today. Even if he didn't come after her.

* * *

She was just…standing there. She wasn't trying to go home, she wasn't running anymore. She wasn't marching back to give him a piece of her mind. Her tears had even stopped. All that Kagome was doing was standing, staring at the ground…and it confused him. He was almost afraid to approach her, and he was almost positive she hadn't noticed him in the tree, watching her. He hadn't made a sound, and she wasn't Kikyo—she couldn't just sense him. But…he wouldn't have her any other way. He loved Kikyo, he always would—but he was in love with Kagome, too, and when he left Kikyo to follow Kagome, he had made his choice.

* * *

_It's been too long. He's not coming for me_. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she let out a sigh, though she made no move forward. It didn't matter right now—he'd find her eventually, and they'd go on with their lives. She'd continue to help with the Shikon no Tama, and things would return back to normal. And she made herself promise that she wouldn't even mention it. She wouldn't yell at him, she wouldn't fight with him, she wouldn't go home. She wouldn't run away. And that's when she realized he was watching her.

* * *

_Forgiveness. Happiness. Love._

He could see it all in her eyes—he could smell it in her scent. Tears of happiness were what had welled up in her eyes_ this_ time. He had chosen her, and he felt like he had never made a better decision. Reaching his hand out to her for the second time in as many moments, his actions spoke louder than his words ever could.

* * *

_Apology. Decision. Love._

She could see it all in his eyes—she could see it in the way his hand reached out to her. His eyes seemed clearer than they ever had, golden orbs looking at her with an intensity she had never witnessed. He had chosen her, and she'd never been happier. Reaching her hand out to lace her fingers with his, her actions spoke louder than her words ever could.

* * *

They smiled, in unison, Inuyasha's fingers closing around Kagome's as she closed the distance between the two of them, and they walked back to the camp in blissful silence.


End file.
